


Sky Reborn!

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All27 - Freeform, Chibi Box Weapons, Deity, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reincarnation, Reverse Harem, magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: Meet Sawada Tsunami, a middle school student, who is also known as Dame-Tsuna by her peers. Meet a talking infant who is introduced into her life and ask her."What will you do Dame-Tsunami? Will you run away like a coward for the rest of your life... or will you finally take a stand?" Her choice? AU! All-Fem27!





	Sky Reborn!

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Caoi! Originally this story was posted on FanFiction.net but I've decided to move it here. This story was inspired by me watching a few transformation video of the Pretty Cure series, but mainly Shugo Chara. Seeing how Tsuna make one hell of a cute and badass magical girl.
> 
> Tsunami: Why are you doing this to me again! Why must I suffer all the time!?
> 
> Kei-Kei Yuki: Kufufufufu~ Because you're so adorable, Tsu-chan~!
> 
> Tsunami: You're evil, more evil than Reborn!
> 
> Reborn: Shut-up Dame-Tsuna and let the Lazy-Author get to the story already. *Reborn kick Tsunami in the side*
> 
> Tsunami: . . .H-Hai. *Tsunami sat on her knees rubbing her sore bruise*
> 
> Kei-Kei Yuki: Let's begin!

* * *

 

"If Tsu-chan doesn't get up soon, she's going to be running late for school." A brown-haired woman murmured, staring up at the clock that rested on the wall in the kitchen. Wiping her hands on her white apron, she made her way upstairs to her daughter's room.

 

"Tsu-chan~!" She sang out, opening the door and stepping into the room, only to almost trip on the game controller, cute anime plushies, and many mangas that covered the floor. She stepped over them carefully, shaking her head at the half-empty bag of potato chips, before reaching the bed.

 

"Mou, Tsu-chan really needs to clean up her room. Oh, what's this?" Brown eyes landed on a white sheet that peeked from the drawer. Taking it out, she sighed when she saw that it was a test paper that her daughter had gotten low marks on.

 

"Sawada Tsunami, you will wake up this second!" The woman spoke out strictly yet softly, her hands on her hips as the brunette on the bed shot up suddenly, gazing around blearily.

 

"Huh! What? Where!?" The figure sitting up bore great similarity to her mother, with wide expressive honey brown eyes and short brown hair, the exception being the messy locks of hair that she gained from her father's side. She took in the sight of her mother in her room, eyes zooming in on the failing test paper that was in her hands.

 

"K-Kaa-san!? ...What are doing in here, and with that of all things?!" The younger brunette tried to reach for the test paper, only to clumsily hit her head on the floor as the older figure dodged out of the way.

 

"Tsu-chan, are you okay?" The mother worriedly asked her child, quickly forgetting about the failing exam paper in her hand for a moment.

 

"I-I'm okay… I think." The younger brunette sat on the floor, rubbing the sore bump that now sat on her head, before paying attention to the clock.

 

"Wahhh! I'm late! Hibari-san is gonna kill me!" Shooting up to her feet, the younger brunette rushed out of the room, down the hallway to freshen up and wear her uniform.

 

"Ah… But I didn't tell you about the new tutor I got for you." Nana's words were left hanging in the air. Shrugging it off, she placed a sweet motherly smile on her face. "Well, she'll meet Reborn-kun when she comes down for breakfast!"

 

After sometime later, and tripping down a flight of stairs, the younger brunette finally appeared in the kitchen. Her uniform was two sizes bigger and hung on her short, petite frame, while brown locks covered some parts of her face, still looking messy and untamed.

 

"I see you're finally dressed! Tsu-chan, did you do anything with your hair? Jeez, I have such a cute daughter, but she doesn't even try to beautify herself up even a bit. Why don't you let Mama dress you up?" The mother brightly smiled, watching her daughter take a seat at the table, who still hadn't notice the baby present in the room. The baby was casually sipping his espresso, seated in the chair across her.

 

"I don't feel like dealing with it, and how many times do I have to tell you no? You always like putting those girly bright pink outfits on me." The brunette shuddered, taking a bite out of the food on the table, chewing it in her mouth. She glanced up and in that instant, brown clashed with onyx. Nothing was said between the two as they stared at each while Nana continued to hum a soft tune, standing by the stove. It took about two minutes until one of them finally made an outburst and we all know who that person was...

 

"B-B-Ba-…THERE'S A BABY AT THE KITCHEN TABLE! DRINKING AN ESPRESSO!" The brunette cried out, whom I have yet to introduce. Hello readers, and please meet Sawada Tsunami, the heroine of our lovely story.

 

"Ciao!"

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe it… There was a baby at the kitchen table… Drinking an espresso… And if that wasn't a shocker, he's my home tutor." Dragging her feet and walking with slouched shoulders, Tsunami felt a little drained after the shock and the encounter she had with her new home tutor. Let us take you back for a moment...

 

"B-B-Ba-… THERE'S A BABY AT THE KITCHEN TABLE! DRINKING AN ESPRESSO!" Tsunami cried, jumping out of her seat, while the baby in question just took another sip of his delicious espresso. He set it down on the table.

 

"Ciao!" The baby greeted, a small smirk on his face.

 

"What the heck does Ciao mean?!" Tsunami shouted, before analyzing the infant. She took in the black suit and fedora he was wearing, a green chameleon sleeping on the brim of his hat. Resting around his neck, Tsunami saw that it was a yellow pacifier. She stared at it, spacing out a little. She felt… drawn to it, for some odd reason. Unknown to her, while she was lost in her thoughts, the pacifier glowed a mild yellow for a few seconds before returning to its dull state. The baby's smirk widened, noticing this.

 

"Ah! I see you finally saw Reborn-kun!" Sawada Nana smiled, pausing in her work of cleaning the plate.

 

"R-Re-Reborn-kun?!"

 

"Hai! He's your new home tutor that I got for you. Papa was so sweet to send this flyer in the mail after I told him about his poor Tunahime! Papa says he's the best tutor across the world!" Nana said merrily. Tsunami couldn't believe her ears, looking at the baby and then at her mother in incredulity.

 

"HE'S NOTHING BUT A BABY! What the heck can he teach me?!" Tsunami pointed at the fedora-wearing baby, who, in a blink of an eye, disappeared on her.

 

"A-ah, where did he go?" Tsunami began to frantically search, only to feel a sharp pain in both of her cheeks. The infant's face appeared in front of her and looked deep into her eyes as he pinched her cheeks hard with his small chubby hands, making her yelp out in pain.

 

"I don't like being insulted, Dame-Tsuna." The baby was satisfied to see that this got her attention, jumping down onto the table, as Tsuna began to nurse her bruised, bright red cheeks.

 

"H-How do you know that nickname?" Tsunami stuttered, only to see the infant shoot her another cute smirk.

 

"I'm the home tutor Reborn. I know everything."

 

"Tsu-chan, you might want to step on it. Time is going by." Nana reminded, cleaning the last few remaining dishes.

 

"Hiee! I don't wanna get punished by Hibari-san! Bye Kaa-san!" Tsunami got her bag and rushed out with a quick goodbye.

 

"Bye Tsu-chan! Have a great day at school! …Hmm, where did Reborn-kun disappear to?"

 

"Mou, what was Kaa-chan even thinking, hiring a baby for a tutor? She has to stop listening to Tou-san all the time. And besides that, why did she tell him about me failing grades?" Tsunami grumbled, cheeks puffed out in a cute pout.

 

"Don't forget to add your wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism." Tsunami's eyes widened once she heard the familiar voice of her new home tutor. She felt a slight weight on her head as the baby leaped nimbly and sat comfortably.

 

"R-Reborn!? Why are you following me to school? And don't voice out my bad characteristics so bluntly! I already know that about myself, and have accepted it already. There's nothing special about me, so why should I care?" Tsunami muttered the last part more to herself rather than to Reborn. The infantile tutor's attention was caught by this.

 

"Your wimpy attitude is coming out. You can't achieve anything by simply whining and doing nothing. So start doing something to change yourself for the better, Dame-Tsuna."

 

"Oi, d-don't call me that! And what are you talking about?"

 

"You're running late for class."

 

"Don't change the subject on me-Oh crap! I gotta run now!" Tsunami cried, running down the street as fast as she could, not really paying attention to anything else. She unknowingly passed by a brown-haired girl wearing a different uniform, who was fascinated by the baby on the brunette's head. As she turned around a corner sharply, she bumped into someone, falling onto the ground.

 

"Ouch! ...I-I-I'm s-sorry ...Ah-Sasagawa K-Kyoko!" Tsunami blushed once she made eye contact with the idol of Namimori Middle School. However, her vision was blocked by a person who she recognized to be a upperclassman at her school, who was known to have a big crush on the idol.

 

"Damn it Dame-Tsuna, watch where you're going! You almost hurt Sasagawa-chan here due to your clumsiness." The upperclassman glared down at the brunette sprawled on the ground.

 

"Maa, it's really okay Mochida-sempai." The sweet and kind as ever idol and angel of Namimori-chuu smiled. She stood up on her feet, placing a comforting hand on the male's arm that had him blushing, before turning her attention over at Tsunami, a hand held out to her.

 

"Need help, Tsuna-chan?"

 

"T-That's o-okay! I-I-I can get u-up on m-my o-own! A-Ano, again, sorry for c-c-crashing into you. Bye!" Tsunami quickly stood stiffly on her feet, eyes downcast as she apologized. She quickly escaped from the stifling air. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands became clammy from the encounter.

 

"Hmm, I didn't know that you had a crush, Dame-Tsuna."

 

"It's not like that!" Tsunami shouted, face bright red. Reborn innocently smiled at her reaction.

 

"I-It's just, I guess you can say I really admire her. She's so sweet and thoughtful. Almost like an angel. She's the only at school who doesn't call me Dame-Tsuna, even though we barely speak to each other. I bet she would make a wonderful friend!" The brunette smiled inattentively.

 

 _'It's so obvious that she really wants to be friends with that girl.'_ Reborn kept his thoughts to himself. As they came near the school, he spotted a black-haired teen standing vigilantly at the gate, cold slate grey eyes scanning each student carefully. He let out an aloof and resilient aura, making the other teens self-conscious and wary. The infant could sense the potentiality of the teen.

 

"He'll make an excellent Guardian." Reborn murmured, his fingertips brushing against the small, circular items in his pocket.

 

"Did you say something, Reborn?"

 

"Nothing, Dame-Tsuna."

 

During class, Reborn watched from a hidden distance, at how Tsunami acted during school hours, already expecting all the things he would witness. He knew when Iemitsu asked him to keep a watchful eye on his family, he was exaggerating when it came to bragging about his lovely, innocent, sunshine of flower, his darling princess, Sawada Tsunami. In reality, she was clumsy, had poor grades, zero athletic skills, a huge case of insecurity along with low self-esteem, which came from all those years of her classmates bullying her. Above all, she was a loner who wished for nothing more but to have real friends.

 

Even though Tsunami had all these problems, Reborn could sense something more from her. Something buried within her that still hadn't had time to shine just yet. Something special surprisingly concerning what Tsunami said earlier about herself. "… There's nothing special about me, so why should I care." A flashback of what happened earlier this morning in the kitchen flashed through his mind, of when his yellow pacifier glowed shortly in the presence of Tsunami. He clutched the items in his pocket tightly.

 

"She just might be… the one who we are searching for… and if she is… Another agenda might be added to my to-do list." Reborn narrowed his eyes and tugged the brim of his fedora down, before hopping down from his hiding spot in the tree, taking a walk to think through things more clearly.

 

Meanwhile, at Namimori-chuu, it was now lunch break and Tsunami was up on the roof by her lonesome self, taking out the bento she made last night, along with a pair of chopsticks. She removed the lid of the bento, and picked a tamagoyaki and munched on it. "Well, I embarrassed myself again in class." Tsunami sighed gloomily, having a horrible recollection of when one of her sensei had called her to finish a math problem on the board, only to get the wrong answer and the class to laugh at her, and another time when she failed in English class, and the other in Science when she blew up her experiment in her face.

 

"Maybe I'm destined to be Dame-Tsunami all my life." A depressed look appeared on her face, before remembering the words Reborn said to her this morning. "You can't achieve anything by simply whining and doing nothing. So start doing something to change yourself for the better, Dame-Tsuna."

 

"But what can I do? I'm nothing but Dame-Tsuna..." Dejected brown eyes looked up at the bright blue sky filled with fluffy funny looking clouds. It made her think of cotton candy and other things, and she giggled lightly when she saw clouds resembling an octopus, dog and a bird rolled by. It brightened up her mood a little. "Sometimes I wish I could be just like the sky..." Tsunami stretched out her hand absentmindedly, feeling like as if she could almost touch it until something snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

"Please go out with me, Sasagawa-chan!" She heard a boyish voice call out just a few feet away from her place. Silently getting up on her feet, she sneaked along the raised platform and peeked out. To her surprise, it was Mochida-senpai confessing to Kyoko.

 

A part of Tsunami was expecting this from the captain of the Kendo Club and took in the shocked expression on Kyoko's face, who looked as if she was lost for words. The auburn-haired girl shook her head and stunned Mochida-senpai and Tsunami with her reply.

 

"A-Ano, I'm sorry Mochida-senpai. I'm not interested in someone right now." Kyoko politely rejected the older teen. Hearing this, Tsunami let out a relieved sigh, a hand placed over her heart. To Tsunami, Mochida-sempai was not the right person for the kindhearted Kyoko. He was rude and arrogant, someone definitely not suited for someone as nice as Kyoko.

 

"Y-You rejected me..." Mochida-senpai mumbled, Tsunami noticing how the aura around him seem to change, shifting to something more dangerous. Alarms in her mind seemed to be going off at the sight of the senpai. Before she could even move, a large gust of wind began to blow around the area wildly, swirling around Mochida-senpai.

 

"I always had feelings for you... And you dare to reject me?! You shall pay! I will make you understand my feelings!" The teen yelled hysterically, eyes dark as night when a dark heart-shaped creature suddenly burst from out of his chest. His eyes glazed over and he slumped onto the floor, unconscious. The black heart creature soon grew red black wings and large crimson eyes. It continuously repeated, "Love me! Love me!"

 

"W-What the heck is that!?" Tsunami cried out fearfully, eyeing the thing that came from Mochida-senpai's chest. Kyoko looked terrified, a shriek escaping her mouth when it began to attack her.

 

"Aahhhh!" Kyoko screamed, arms held up to defend herself fruitlessly from the large blast of air that the creature released from its wings.

 

"Kyoko-chan!" Running from her hiding place, Tsunami sprinted towards Kyoko, knocking her out of the way. Instead, she was the one to get hit by the strong blow of wind that sent her falling off of the school roof-top.

 

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko shouted, trying to vainly reach out to the brunette. However, she was quickly trapped in a cage the creature summoned and landed on top of it. The auburn-haired girl's energy was sapped away and with an inaudible whisper of the brunette's name and she fell unconscious. The creature's body began to glow a dark ominous red and chanting, "Love me! Love me!"

 

Tsunami was still falling from the sky, her life flashing before her eyes, all her failures replaying themselves in her head, all the time she spent alone, having her mother comfort her most of the time as she cried pathetically, hating herself for always feeling so weak. "Is this really how my life ends...?" A weak laugh escaped from her mouth as her eyes blankly stared forward, ready to accept her doom until…

 

_"You can't achieve anything by simply whining and doing nothing. So start doing something to change yourself for the better, Dame-Tsuna."_

 

 _'I-I want to change…! … I want to be a new me! I want to change myself, Reborn!'_ Tsunami yelled mentally, squeezing her eyes shut and missing the bright orange light that came from her chest. Suddenly, the whistling of the wind in her ears and the feeling of plummeting suddenly stopped. In fact, no sounds were heard at all.

 

"Huh? …Am I dead...?" Tsunami opened her eyes tentatively but was shocked to see that the world around her was paused. She could spot the birds frozen in the sky, the small critters stopped in mid-movement and the falling leaves hovering stiffly in the air.

 

 _"I see you've finally been awakened…It's been a long time, but finally, you have been reborn in the world."_ Tsunami heard a soft, melodic voice speak out, but she didn't see anyone around as she frantically searched for the source of the voice.

 

"W-Who goes there…? Who are you?"

 

Hearing this, the voice laughed before suddenly, Tsunami saw a bright glowing ball floating in front of her. "There is not much time left, little sky goddess, but know this... When the time comes, the Night God and his warriors will rise once more. Gather the rings and the Guardians, engulf the world with light or else lose everything to the darkness. Be brave… little sky goddess." And in a blink of an eye, the time resumed as she began to fall down once again, and she started to freak out, as the ground came closer and closer.

 

Watching her not too far away was Reborn, seven gems, each in the color of the rainbow, in his hands. The orange gem was shining radiantly as cracks appeared on it. It suddenly burst open and a small, bright orange ball of light zoomed towards the descending teen.

 

"So my intuition was right..." Reborn whispered, watching the ball of light shift forms. The gun in his right hand transformed back into the green chameleon, who crawled up his shoulders. "Looks like a new sky has been revived."

 

Panicking brown eyes watched the warm orb of light transform into what seemed to be a small, chibi-like fairy, who had bright orange eyes and fluffy, short, light brown hair that reminded Tsunami of her own.

 

"I'm Natsu! Your Guardian Spirit! I d-don't have much t-time to really e-e-explain things, so q-quickly transform with m-me! Just repeat after me! Unleash and awaken, My Dying Will!" The adorable tiny fairy stuttered, eyebrows furrowed in urgency. Tsunami's mind couldn't register all the details, as the hysteria of going 'splat!' on the ground grew higher. So she did the only thing she could, hoping to god that this was actually worked and that it wasn't some kind of cruel plan.

 

"U-Unleash and awaken, My Dying Will!" Once again the tiny spirit changed into a bright orange ball, going inside her chest and fusing with her heart, bringing forth a big blaze of bright orange flames that consumed the brunette in a large ball.

 

"Wahhh! …W-What's going on!?" Tsunami was suspended mid-air once more, her attention turning towards the blue sky. Well, the previously blue sky. The sky had faded into a light dusk orange while clouds were scattered around her, along with various tangerine colored symbols of the elements of the sky. Orange flames wrapped around her arms, legs, torso, and head, leaving rainbow-colored sparkles behind its wake when the transformation was complete.

 

"Engulfing and Pure. The Symbol of Freedom and Harmony ...Guardian of the Sky!" Tsunami announced before quickly realizing her own actions.

 

"W-What heck did I j-just say!? …And what's with these flashy clothes?!" Tsunami's new outfit consisted of a strapless orange top with a sweetheart neckline, lined by a thin piped band of red, a single row of white ruffles on both the top and bottom. Printed on the shirt were occasional small, colorful symbols of the sky and glittery vibrant hearts, lined in gold. The golden chain-strewn from the upper right chest to the lower left was attached to two slightly bigger symbols. A light marigold mesh material was affixed to the top of the chest, designed high neck halter style. A thick red silk ribbon was also fastened to the top of the mesh material. It tied around her neck into a wide bow in the back, while the long, thin ribbon tails flowed behind her. In the front, a bright orange gem heart with white angel wings and lined in gold rested above her sternum.

 

She wore denim short pants with red-orange cuffs on the bottom of her shorts, colorful marking and sky's elements designs on each leg. A wide orange belt was fashionably slanted. The belt had a single, thin red line going around it. A large vermillion bow with long, light orange tails was placed on the side. On the center of the bow, the same flame orange heart with the white angel wings was placed.

 

Her feet sported white sneakers, the soles colored orange and red. On the back of her shoes, finger-sized angel wings were fixed. The shoelaces were rainbow themed, two light orange bows attached to them. Along with the sneakers, she donned white knee-high socks, glittery weather symbols printed on them. A thick red stripe was on top of each sock.

 

A red detached fishnet sleeve with an orange chunky bracelet was on her right arm, and a white cuff with red-orange strap on her other wrist. Light orange eyeshadow dusted her eyes. On her head were white headphones lined in dark orange with a red-orange #27 written on each ear, small, white angel wings hanging from the back of each one.

 

"M-Master, we have b-bigger issues at the m-moment that needs to be taken care of!" Tsunami was surprised to hear the voice of Natsu in her head, as she wobbled around in the air, having a hard time trying to control her new flight ability.

 

Bright orange eyes looked at the school rooftop and saw Kyoko unconscious in a cage, the creature from before now twice the size of its original size. Larger than the cage it had Kyouko trapped within, a malice crimson aura oozed from it, large eyes landed on Tsunami. Releasing a warbled cry, it summoned various kendo swords forth, aiming them all to attack Tsunami.

 

"I don't understand what's going on here!" Tsunami yelped out, dodging all of the attacks in a humorous fashion. She froze when one attack was aimed at her from above, coming in fast. A gunshot was heard, and the broken sword dropped next to her. The brunette whipped her head towards the person who shot it, and nearly cried out in relief when she saw the infant.

 

"Reborn!"

 

"Ciaossu. Dame-Tsuna, what you're up against is called a Dark Halve. "

 

"Dark Halve? What is that?" Tsunami asked, ducking down to avoid another sword.

 

"Should a person's heart be tainted by darkness, caused by overwhelmingly negative emotions, their dark inner halves will be unleashed. They will do anything to satisfy their dark desires, such as hate and jealousy. Wishing hurt and pain upon those who have done them wrong by sucking the life essence out of them, that is what a Dark Halve will do. The only way to rescue and return them to their normal state is to purify them, which is your job." Reborn said, now sitting on top of Tsunami's shoulder.

 

"W-Wait! What do you mean my job!? Never mind that, what will happen to Kyoko-chan if something is not done?"

 

"She'll either fall in an eternal state of a coma or… die." Reborn said, his tone cold and menacing. Tsunami greatly dreaded both outcomes that were to befall Kyoko if she didn't do something.

 

"What will you do, Dame-Tsunami? Will you run away like a coward for the rest of your life… or will you finally make a stand?" Reborn hopped off from Tsunami's shoulder, landing in a hot air balloon that Leon had transformed into, floating away in the air.

 

Analyzing her choices, it was obvious to Tsunami at what choice she had to pick. Even though she was scared, knees trembling and completely out of her comfort zone, she had to least do what was right. Her head held up high, a look of determination was expressed in her deep orange eyes.

 

"I ...I will save Kyoko-chan with my dying will!" Tsunami declared, using her new ability to fly back over to the roof. She delivered a strong punch that sent the creature flying back into a wall. Before it could regain its senses, she delivered a powerful high kick from above, doing a couple of backflips to get some distance back.

 

"Quick! Shout out, 'With My Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart'! You will need this to purify the Dark Halve!" The little Guardian Spirit, Natsu, exclaimed from within her mind.

 

"Hai!" Tsunami thrust both of her hands out in front of her, her hands in an 'X' formation. "With My Dying Will, I release the darkness from your heart!" Orange flames burst from her hands, engulfing the Dark Halve. Consumed in the soft soothing flames, the Dark Halve began to close its eyes, repeating, "Purity!" Now cleansed, it returned into Mochida-senpai's chest. The cage which Kyoko was trapped in also disappeared.

 

Once the Dark Halve was purified, Tsunami's transformation came undone and Natsu floated in front of her, a shy, sweet smile on her face. "N-Nice job, Master!"

 

"Thank you, even though I still don't understand what's going on." Tsunami smiled back, before suddenly feeling deeply exhausted. The next thing she knew, her body was falling forward towards the ground, eyelids heavy and giving in to the peaceful slumber that beckoned her temptingly.

 

"Looks like it's time for me to call Nono to tell him that we have finally found our little Sky Goddess that we so longingly have been searching for… I wonder how Iemitsu's gonna take the news?" Reborn mused, standing near the brunette's unconscious body.

* * *

 

 

When Tsunami opened her eyes once again, she was in the comfort of her bedroom. She rubbed her head, wondering why her body suddenly felt so sore. That was when the memories of what had happened earlier replayed itself in her head. Such as her meeting the devil-like infant Reborn, transforming into some kind of magical girl and defeating an evil creature.

 

"It was a dream, right? Please tell me it was just a dream?" Tsunami prayed fervently, before sensing someone in her room. With growing horror, she saw a cute, yet evil, infant wearing a suit and matching fedora, sipping on a cup of espresso as he stared at her.

 

"Welcome back to the real world, Dame-Tsunami."

 

"It wasn't a dream!" The brunet cried out, clutching her hair as she cried crocodile tears.

 

"Let's get straight to the point. You are related to, and most likely the next leader to one of the most distinguished families in the world, the Vongola Family. Not only that, you are also the long-lost Sky Goddess that the Family has been searching for, the reincarnation of the first Sky Goddess who lived ages ago." Reborn's explanation was interrupted by the brunette.

 

"None of what you say makes sense!" Tsunami shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

 

"Don't interrupt me, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn warned dangerously, a gleaming gun suddenly in his hand, making Tsunami gulp from the threatening vibes Reborn was giving out.

 

"It is known that the Sky Goddess left a prophecy with the Vongola Family, before it became the famous and powerful family that it now is, stating; A time shall draw nigh when darkness will appear once more, the Night God and his warriors shall rise. In order to stand against this great evil, gather the Rings and the Guardians, alongside with the Goddess. Only she can bring harmony and peace to the world, or else lose everything that will fall into darkness. Only the rebirth of the true Sky shall lead the clam." Reborn recited fluently before shooting Tsunami a serious look. "She also left these seven gems, 'Gem Eggs', in the hands of Vongola Family as a type of proof, seeing how only the rebirth of the Sky, along with her Guardians, can awaken these gems…" Reborn explained.

 

"You, Dame-Tsuna, have shown proof by wakening one of the Gem Eggs, summoning forth a Guardian Spirit." Natsu came flying in front of Tsunami, waving shyly at the brunette.

 

"What he speaks is the truth, Master. You awakened the Sky Gem, proving that you are the new Sky Goddess!" Natsu announced happily.

 

"Don't forget that you are also the next heiress of Vongola Family," Reborn added.

 

"Vongola… Family?" _'Haven't I heard that somewhere before… maybe in some anime or manga... wasn't it something about dealing with mafia…?'_ Tsunami was deep in thought when a green hammer came crashing down on Tsunami's head. "Stop breaking the fourth wall, Dame-Tsuna."

 

"You can read my mind?! And did that chameleon just transform into a hammer?!"

 

"You were talking out loud. This is Leon, my trusted partner. Now that we have that cleared, let's get on to training." The smirk on the infant's face told Tsunami she should fear for her life, better yet, run and try to escape now, as her life just became hell. She squeaked in fear when she saw the evil gleam in his eyes, feverishly hoping that she could survive for at least a year.

 

Meanwhile, outside the house, a handsome raven-haired teen walked along the street. He whistled a soft tune, a warm smile on his face. Taking a glance over his shoulder, his smile widened when he saw the open window and a brunette pouting adorably at someone near it. Looking forward, he went on his way, shouldering the baseball equipment bag. He stopped for a while and looked up at the cheerful blue sky.

 

"I'm glad she's okay."

 

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's Note:**

> That wraps it up today folks! Thank-you for taking the time for reading this, and have a lovely day! Also, you can catch me up on my Tumblr page (https://keikeiyuki.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about any of my stories.


End file.
